


Cruzando al despertar

by Shameblack



Series: Respira por la piel [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oscuridad, Romance, sueño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De cuando Sasuke sueña cosas y la soledad lo alcanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruzando al despertar

Naruto le miraba tranquilo desde el otro extremo del lugar antes de correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza, con vehemencia. Sasuke no se movía, ni para quitárselo de encima ni para devolverle el gesto. Simplemente dejaba sus brazos a los costados y esperaba.

― Sasuke ― siempre el gemido lastimero inundaba el espacio entre ellos, rompía con la monotonía y se metía sin cuidado en la cabeza de Uchiha. Odiaba cómo es que sonaba su nombre en los labios de Naruto, porque parecía mucho más importante, con mucho dolor contenido ahí.

― Sasuke ― repetía, más firme y apretando sus puños en su camisa. Era entonces que Naruto le veía a los ojos, que le atravesaba con aquellas gemas llenas de una tristeza aplacada, una felicidad en aumento.

Y Sasuke veía cómo la oración comenzaba a formarse en la garganta de Naruto, cómo las ideas se apelmazaban, formando algo decente. Lo veía en sus ojos, en sus manos que lo apretaban diferente; pero entonces nada salía de su boca, todo moría en la punta de su lengua, arrepintiéndose quizá, o pensando que las cosas eran mejor comunicadas con acciones. Sasuke nunca lo sabía.

Luego era la frente del rubio en su pecho, era Naruto apretándolo de nuevo en un abrazo que ahora le costaba no  -corresponder- deshacer. Entonces el silencio reinaba y lo único que Sasuke percibía eran las manos de Naruto en su pecho, con los dedos extendidos y calientes; su respiración volviéndose calma, sus lágrimas silenciosas y las que Sasuke no quería ver jamás.

― Lo di todo por ti ― decía tranquilo y con una especie de cariño. Las palabras rebotaban contra el pecho y garganta de Sasuke, quien captaba la vibración y la fuerza, cada cosa que Naruto deseaba dejar entrever en esas cinco palabras.

Sasuke notaba el calor deshaciéndose cuando Naruto dejaba de recargar su cabeza en su pecho, cuando lo miraba con firmeza y era otro tipo de calidez el que lo abordaba, un temple que venía acompañado de frío y de esa vorágine de sensaciones que jamás le dejarían solo.

― Lo di todo por ti.

― Jamás pedí que lo hicieras.

Y Naruto le miraba con ojos grandes, sorprendido y algo dolido. Sasuke se limitaba a ver, a esperar por el momento, a ser capaz de sentir todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  

Entonces todo se rompía, y los dedos ya no estaban dando calor, los ojos ya no calmaban y Naruto poco a poco se despegaba de él. Sasuke esperaba el puñetazo, el grito tronador, pero siempre que viraba la mirada solo notaba la cara dolida de Naruto y los pasos que iba retrocediendo, y era cuando se daba cuenta que prefería la violencia, el choque entre ellos que la frialdad, el dolor que siempre Naruto le dedicaba cuando se iba marchando. Sasuke aprendió a odiar esos ojos, a quererlos borrar de un puñetazo, a sentir cómo hacían nacer las ganas de retenerlo, de tomarle la mano y volver a invadir su espacio. El deseo de llamarle, a viva voz y quedarse ahí, respirando uno encima del otro, viviendo el uno por el otro.  

Pero Sasuke nunca hacía nada, dejaba sus brazos tiesos a su costado, su voz se sellaba y miraba los metros, y los años, y después el todo que los distanciaba. Luego caía en cuenta que ahí no había nadie, solo él. En esos momentos despertaba, justo cuando la soledad se volvía demasiado grande y profunda para ser un simple sueño.

Y siempre despertaba arrepentido por no haber retenido a Naruto, por no haberle tomado la mano, por no llamarle, por no hacerlo quedarse ahí. Pero la verdad era que Sasuke sabía que nunca lo haría, jamás le detendría, jamás lo mantendría a su lado porque aún había algo en él que le hacía mirar con atención a Naruto irse,  seguir sus pasos deshaciéndose en su memoria, la sombra desdibujándose hasta que ya no había nada; el cómo Sasuke se quedaba solo en su oscuridad, en su odio, consumiéndose poco a poco. El saber que nadie le podría salvar de sí mismo, y que siempre las ganas se quedarían ahí, cruzándole al despertar, como una molestia constante, como algo recurrente cada mañana.

Aun así, Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado.  

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de este fanfiction salió por "I Gave You All" de Mumford & Sons.


End file.
